Lost Son
by Lil' Dark
Summary: A new story of mine containing Demons, lemons, Monarchshipping and a war. Yugi and Heba lose their son, but to what you might ask yourselves. M rated for a reason! Atemu x Yami. !DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my newest story. I have been working on it since some time now and I haven't finished it yet. I hope you will like it, although the first few chapters might seem boring. **

**Summary:**_This story is based on a society of Demons who mate, as in marriedge, with one another through bonding with Soul and body. Yami is the son of Lord Heba and Lord Yugi, a family closely connected to the Great Pharaoh of Abydos, the Pharaoh being called his uncle._

_Still, Yami falls in love with the Great Pharaoh and Atemu loves him back. They are not blood-related, thus their relationship is accepted. But when a family comes with the wishes of their daughter marrying Atemu, he declines, for he can only love one. _

_A war befalls them and one thing saves them all, will Abydos live when one of the souls has been taken?_

**Warnings:**** Of course there are warnings! ^-^ I'm so kind to make this a monarchshipping story and to put blood and lemons into my ficlet. Please notice that blood means blood, bodies are torn apart and I don't want you to feel sick because of this. Or about the lemon... or three.**

**Oh, and there is malepregnancy. And drama, angst, humour, anger, hurt/comfort, fantasy and Yaoi. Other pairings are mentioned in the story, you'll see for yourself.**

**I hope I can enjoy the readers with reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. May it begin.**

/

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

/

Heba touched Yugi's arm. Yugi looked at him, a worried look spreading over his face as he saw the worry in Heba's purple eyes.

"Nazarene lost sight of Yami. I have no idea where he is and I'm not sure if we can leave", Heba said, indicating the fact they were at a feast of the Great Pharaoh himself. They were celebrating the Pharaoh's birthday, and although Heba was a stepbrother of the Lord, he might have the problem he couldn't be excused from the party. Yugi frowned.

"Yami is our son, lost in a huge palace Heba!", Yugi said, rose up from the large table and wanted to turn around, but he was grabbed by Heba.

"You can't just leave", Heba hissed, his tail swaying dangerously. Yugi glared at his husband and took his arm back. People started to look at them and Heba sighed, looking at his stepbrother. The Lord of Abydos looked back and waved Heba closer. The moment however that Heba turned around and walked towards him, Yugi walked away as well towards the entrance. Heba sighed, before bowing his head towards Atemu. Normally he wouldn't do this, but he was in the presence of other nobles and he had to respect the one before them. However, when he looked up he saw how Atemu rolled his eyes and Heba smiled.

"You know the rules better than I do, my Lord", Heba said, slightly mocking his stepbrother. Atemu laughed, nodding. Even though Heba and Atemu were stepbrothers, they were close enough to each other to be real brothers. And them looking like each other didn't help either.

"Yes I do, but what is the matter of you wanting my attention, my brother? Your husband seemed to be upset", Atemu said. Heba nodded towards the Great Pharaoh. Normally they would talk without addressing each other formally. Still, the presence surrounding them was scary enough to talk this way.

"Yami is lost and Yugi is desperate to find him. I wanted to ask your permission for him leaving, my Lord, but it seems he disappeared the moment I turned my back on him", Heba said and sighed softly. Atemu chuckled and nodded.

"Let him go. It's not as if he has any pleasure being here", he said and Heba nodded his thanks. Although he knew that Atemu also meant himself in what he had just said. Heba stayed with his stepbrother, discussing and talking, although it was less fun than normally and again both men sighed as they saw the hourglass had barely lost its sand.

/

"Yami? Yami, where are you? Show yourself, now!", Yugi said, his tail swaying dangerously in anger and worry. His pointed ears could hear Nazarene call at another hallway of the grand palace, but it still was not enough.

"Mai!", he called out when he saw Jonouchi's friend in the hallway and he ran towards her. Worriedly she looked at him, demanding what his request was.

"Have you seen Yami? He escaped Nazarene's eyes and we can't find him", Yugi said and Mai gasped softly. Then she looked sad.

"I haven't seen your son, Yugi. But I'll start searching too. At least we are sure he can't leave the palace, because the guards are everywhere", Mai said. Yugi sighed softly, but nodded. Worry was over clouding his mind as he went further, asking a guard if he had seen a small five-year-old boy looking like him with crimson eyes going around the palace.

/

It smelled so good. Yami sniffed as he crawled around in the biggest bed he had ever seen. The sheets were the softest silk he could touch and he curled up against the pillow. The small boy hadn't been able to resist the lovely smell coming from this room, even though he still felt sick after travelling for so long.

"Papa", he murmured softly, making a small nest of the pillows he collected and he laid himself in there, covering himself with the blankets again and pouting as his stomach hurt. He curled his tail slightly around himself, but fell asleep soon. The trip and being sick had worn him out, but it wasn't as if he had fully slept the night away, as strong arms picked him up from the bed and carried him.

/

When the feast was over, as he had ordered so, Atemu walked back towards his bedroom. He bid his guest goodnight, hoping they did sleep well before the Celebration of Ra began. Tomorrow would be the day of that celebration, making sure that the days would become longer and warmer again. With a sigh, he left his guards at the door and he stepped inside, closing the door as silently as possible.

Atemu walked around the room, discarding himself of his dark red cape and his gold. He left his sandals at his sofa, his feet stroking the rug and he sighed at its softness. He closed the curtains at the balcony and the windows, before turning to his bed and lifting an eyebrow. Maybe the wine had made him drowsy and was it now possible that he saw things, but he was sure he had seen the blankets move. He walked back towards the jewellery-table and picked up a fine dagger. His tail swayed with caution, his ears were flattened against his head and the base of his neck, as his rose-red eyes narrowed. Atemu walked towards his bed, raising the dagger slightly so he could kill instantly.

Atemu didn't have to draw back the curtains, as they were still open. Again the blankets moved and within his mind Atemu hoped it to be an animal of some sort. His hand was slightly shaking as he grabbed the sheets and pulled them away, almost stabbing through the small body of a child. Atemu blinked, laying the dagger onto the nightstand and looking at the child with interests. The pale skin was unusual, but nice and the hair was like his. Exotic, with a black base tipped in crimson... instead of rose-red. Blond bangs framed the cute face and Atemu could see that the child's jolt-like bangs were still growing.

Atemu lay the sheet aside, smiling at the cute child and gently he stroked the cheek. When the child didn't react, he picked it up, feeling how the boy stirred in his sleep. The boy was small, and somehow easily fitting into his arms and Atemu felt how relaxed he was carrying the child.

"Papa?", the sweet voice lingered in Atemu's ears and he softly stroked the pale cheek.

"I'll call your father, sweet child", Atemu whispered softly, as not to scare the boy who lay in his arms. Deep within his mind he thought he knew who this child was: his sweet little, not blood related nephew. And Atemu smiled sweetly as he opened the doors. His guards bowed down to him as he requested they got Lord Heba and Lord Yugi towards his room. One of the guards bowed down towards the requests and hurried off in an instant. Atemu carried his little nephew around the room, talking to him as Yami awoke a little bit more.

"Até", Yami murmured and Atemu chuckled. He had requested Heba and Yugi to teach the child to call him by his name. So far, so good. Yami giggled softly, curling some more in the warmth that was given to him and he curled his tail around Atemu's wrist. There was a knock on the door and Atemu let them enter, seeing Heba sigh in relieve and Yugi coming up to him.

"I'm so sorry, Atemu. Where did you find him?", Yugi asked, Heba closing the door so they could talk in private. Atemu smiled.

"In my bed", he said simply and laughed as Yugi was inwardly scolding his smaller nephew for running away like that and nearly giving him a heart-attack. Yami was given back to his parents, a soft whimper leaving his mouth and Yugi softly lay his hand on the child's forehead. A soft sigh escaped Yugi and Atemu looked worriedly at him.

"Since the travel Yami hasn't felt well", Heba explained as Yugi softly stroked the tri-coloured hair of his son. Atemu looked at Heba.

"I'll summon a doctor for him. He needs to be looked at", Atemu said and Yugi smiled at him.

"We will take him to our room, Atemu. Thank you for your help, I'm so sorry for his behaviour", Yugi murmured. Heba nodded to his brother who let the guard search for the Healer of the palace and made sure he would go to the guestroom of Lord Heba, to check upon their son. Atemu turned to Yugi.

"No worries about the child, Yugi. He didn't do any harm at all", Atemu said, smiling, but feeling guilty inwards as he remembered he had had the dagger raised at their son. Although he didn't knew it had been Yami at that time yet.

Yugi thanked him again, leaving him alone, as he left with Heba. Atemu waved them goodbye, before closing his door and walking back to his bed. He smelled something nice as he covered himself with the blankets and turned around. He arranged the pillows in his own way, laying his tail over his waist in a hug-like comfort. Atemu breathed out, falling asleep almost instantly.

/


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo again! Welcome back! Last time was the Prologue, in which we have met the most important people. Last time we ended with Atemu going to sleep and Yami within the arms of his Papa: Yugi, being sick from the travel. Or was it something else? Thanks to those who reviewed, hopefully you will review again. ^-^**

**Please Enjoy!**

/

**Chapter 2**

/

Yami whimpered softly as he lay in Yugi's arms. His temperature had risen again and Yugi was worried. Heba as well, as he kept pacing around in the bedroom, looking to see the doctors talk to each other, making him go crazy. Yugi softly stroked Yami's hair, cradling his son closer and giving a soft kiss to the hot forehead. One of the doctor's came back, Isis, and she had a worried expression on her face and she sighed softly.

"We're not entirely sure what is wrong, Lord Heba, Lord Yugi. Does Yami shed?", she asked softly. Yugi looked at her.

"He does, but he has only shed once before", Yugi said, Heba came closer to listen more carefully. Isis sighed.

"This worries me, what you tell me now. We must keep a good eye on Yami for I think he will start to shed soon", Isis murmured softly and Yugi bit his lip. It was normal for Demons like them to shed skin when it was growing too old and it helped them to grow up. Yami had only shed when he was a few months old and after that he didn't. It had worried Heba and Yugi, calling doctors to look at their son, but so far Yami had been a healthy boy with healthy skin and there had been nothing they could have done for him. But shedding now meant that Yami would loose a lot of skin. Maybe not, but the possibility was there.

Yami whimpered again, gripping Yugi's tunic tightly and the small child tried to bury himself into Yugi's chest. Yugi murmured soft words towards the sweet child, kissing his head again and stroking the soft hair. When he softly stroked his fingers of Yami's arm, he held a piece of dead skin in his fingers. The skin beneath it was healthy and normal of colour, while Yugi showed the piece of skin. It would become a long night, trying to calm Yami down.

/

He felt warm, so warm. Yami whimpered as he cuddled closer into Yugi's embrace. Heba was softly cooling down his forehead with a wet cloth and Yami opened his crimson eyes to the dim light.

"Papa", he softly murmured and he took a firmer grip onto Yugi's shirt. Whimpering in pain softly, he felt how both his fathers were worried for him and he felt how skin was pulled from his body. Only then did the child realize they had freed his body from his clothes so he could shed well. Heba murmured sweet words into Yami's ear, softly stroking his hair and taking pieces of loosed skin from Yami's tender body. So far it went as needed, healthy skin was beneath the dead skin and Yami wasn't having any troubles so far, except for the heightened temperature and the pain from shedding.

When the sun was rising, they had collected a lot of skin from Yami, even between his fingers and toes. By now, Heba was softly working around Yami's eyes, taking little bits of skin off very carefully.

"Dad...", Yami whimpered softly, his voice of pain making both Heba's and Yugi's heart clench tightly. Yugi soothed his son as Heba gently pulled at the piece of skin, but it wouldn't come of. Isis cut the dead skin from the one which was still onto Yami, soaking the skin while Heba brought the cut off piece towards a table.

"You're doing great Yami", Yugi whispered softly in Yami's ear, which had a nice, healthy pale skin and Yugi smiled sweetly, kissing Yami's forehead. Yami smiled slightly as he felt how he was still surrounded by the loving arms of Yugi. The child felt how Heba softly stroked his hair and Yami giggled softly. Isis smiled.

"The rest has to come off by itself, my Lords. Maybe a bath will help as well", Isis suggested and Yugi smiled at her.

"Thank you for all the help, Isis. You stayed up this whole night to help our son. We will ask the Great Pharaoh for your free day", Heba said and Isis gently bowed her head towards him. Heba smiled too and Yugi rose up with Yami in his arms. The child yawned, but he let himself been bathed, small pieces of skin drifting in the water afterwards.

Heba had gone to see his brother, while Yugi had been bathing Yami. When he came back, the small boy lay asleep in bed and Yugi was waiting for him.

"It's been done. Isis may rest this morning, although she is required at the Feast of Ra, like us. We may rest as well in the morning and the night, we do not have to attend in the evening", Heba said and he yawned, stretching his limbs. Now that everything was done, he felt tired and he sat down next to Yugi, softly kissing his cheek and Yugi laughed.

"Mmmh, I'm happy that Yami feels fine now. Or at least, better. We measured his temperature again and it was still high, but he should be fine, right?", Yugi asked worriedly to Heba, who nodded.

"He's a strong child, Yugi. Don't worry too much. Come and sleep with me?", Heba asked and he crawled further into the bed, softly tugging at Yugi's waist. Yugi sighed softly and looked at Heba.

"I need a bath first, my love. And we can't sleep too much or else we won't sleep this night", Yugi murmured softly rising up, but he was pulled back down by Heba, who softly kissed him and pulled at his tunic. Yugi moaned.

"You can't spoil my fun, love", Heba murmured softly against Yugi's lips and amethyst eyes shone with a special glint. Yugi pulled Heba back into the kiss, pushing his tongue through Heba's lips and his tail flicked in anticipation. Heba kissed his way towards Yugi's neck, softly sucking on the flesh and loving Yugi's moan. His tail circled Yugi's leg, stroking it and Yugi pulled at his tunic.

"Then hurry", Yugi whispered, losing himself in Heba's kiss again, loving the touch from his husband as he gripped the tri-coloured hair in pleasure and want.

/

Yami yawned, showing off his small fangs, before trying to hide his yawn behind his small hand. He had awoken to the strong rays of the sun, indicating it was midday. The small boy sat up, still feeling sick, but softly he pulled the loose skin from the corner of his eyes and lay it on the sheets. He would tell his father's another time. The child climbed out of the huge bed and walked through the room towards the door. He was feeling hungry, but there was this lovely smell in his nose and Yami flicked his tail. Walking towards the door, not seeing Nazarene, he opened it and walked outside. The scent was even stronger here and taking the left turn the small child walked that way, hoping to reach the kitchen.

When he thought to have found the source of the smell, he looked at the giant door and frowned. This couldn't be the kitchen, the door was too beautiful and where were all the cooks? But there were no guards. Yami tilted his head and pushed against the door, opening it easily, even though the door was huge and seeming to be heavy. The child blinked when he recognized where he was. Letting the door open and he giggled as he remembered his little adventure of escaping Nazarene. Yami walked through the room, climbing onto the huge bed. He was still hungry, but it felt so good to be here. The bed was soft as feathers and the smell was so good too! Yami smiled, hearing sounds coming from the balcony. Climbing of the bed again, he made an amazed sound at the view.

He could barely look over the balcony railing, but climbing a little bit and holding onto the edge, he could look towards the ground as well. He saw Dragons flying and a flock of Parsin-birds flew over his head. The servants, hunters, trainers and gardeners were walking as a group of ants over the ground and Yami laughed at them. He had instantly forgotten about his hunger and he flicked his tail. Wanting to find a way downstairs and to the outside air he climbed of the balcony railing again and ran through the room.

He left the door open again and ran through the hallway on his search through the way outside, but he soon found out it wasn't as easy as it looked. Yami snorted, opening another door and going though the curtains that hung from the ceiling. He heard all these voices, but didn't actually pay attention to them as he didn't care what they were saying.

Although Pharaoh Atemu did care as he saw his nephew at the end of the throne room through the slightly see-through curtains. Shaken awake from the boredom his Council brought him, he rose up from the chair with a small smile. Yami didn't see anything yet, searching his way out, while Atemu walked towards the small child and lifted the curtain. His Priests and Council looked shocked at him as the small chuckle from the Pharaoh was something rare to be heard in the throne room.

"Running away from you parents again?", Atemu asked softly, his baritone voice soft and gentle as he saw the small tail stiffen and Yami turned around. The wide eyes and shocked face turned into that of a laughing one, as Yami suddenly held a big smile on his face and giggled.

"Uncle Atemu!", Yami yelled and he let himself be picked up from the floor to give the Great Pharaoh a loving hug. Atemu chuckled softly, walking back towards the throne with Yami on his arm. He asked one of the harem women to tell Heba and Yugi that Yami was with him, save and sound. The other he asked for something to eat as he heard Yami's stomach rumble with hunger. Yami giggled softly; as Atemu made sure the Council could start talking again, even though his attention was drawn towards Yami. His little nephew tilted his head as the elder started talking again, looking at the Great Pharaoh.

"Uncle Até... What are they doing?", Yami asked, the name he had chosen for his uncle nearly giving his Priest Shada a heart attack. Everyone looked at the Great Pharaoh, seeing if he was angry, but when they saw his smile towards the child Priest Mahado smiled as well and the conversation resumed. Atemu ruffled through Yami's hair.

"They are telling me things, important things about Abydos, Yami. They tell me about the food supply for the people and about the water. They tell me if the people are happy with me ruling them and they tell me about the preparations for Ra's feast", Atemu told Yami, still smiling and knowing he wasn't telling the whole truth. Yami looked at him and pouted, looking back at the table the Council sat on.

"Boring... Can we fly a Dragon, uncle Até?", Yami asked, Siamun heaving a great deal of holding his laughter. Atemu blinked at the child and laughed softly.

"No, this is important Yami. But I'll show you the Dragons when they are done. And when you have eaten well", Atemu said, Kiktaka showing Yami the plate with some bread and fruits. Yami clapped his hands, thanked the lady from the Harem and happily eating on Atemu's lap as the Council talked on and on about boring stuff.

/

When they were finally released, as Yami called it, Atemu walked with the boy towards the gardens meeting Heba and Yugi there. He had let someone call for them and once there Yami waved at his parents, smiling broadly. Heba sighed as Yugi cuddled Yami into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna tie him down to his bed one day", Heba murmured softly. Atemu laughed softly and Yami giggled as Yugi was still cuddling him.

"I enjoyed myself, maybe I will come to pick him up some more, against the wishes of the Council", Atemu said. Yugi sighed softly, but Atemu didn't want to hear his apologies and so Yugi left it. Yami stretched his arms out towards the Great Pharaoh and Atemu took him on his arm.

"The Dragons, uncle Até", Yami said softly, tugging at Atemu's blond bang softly. Atemu chuckled.

"Até is fine, Yami. No uncle, only in the throne room", Atemu said softly as he looked at Heba and Yugi, who both sighed. They had tried to teach Yami a little bit respect when talking to the Great Pharaoh. Clearly Atemu tried to destroy that respect within the five-year-old.

"If your parents say it's fine, then we will look at the Dragons before they change you into proper clothing, yes?", Atemu asked. Yami pouted and put up his big puppy eyes, looking at his parents. Yugi looked at Heba, who had final say, and the older Demon nodded.

"Fine, but quickly", Heba said softly, smiling at Yami's happy smile. The child curled his tail around Atemu's wrist again as he was carried towards the Dragon Plateau, as special place for all the Dragons which had come towards the Palace.

"Dragons!", Yami cried out happily loving to see all those colours and loving the way how Dragons moved and flew through the air. Atemu showed him different Dragons, as Yugi and Heba had already walked off to dress properly for Ra's feast.

"And this is my Dragon, Yami. Seneth will always take care of me", Atemu said softly and the red Dragon turned his head to look at Atemu, purring as Atemu softly stroked a sensitive spot on Seneth's head. Yami cried out and his crimson eyes were shining with excitement, laughing as the Dragon licked him with his forked tongue. When it was time to bring Yami back to the room, Atemu did so, he still needed to re-dress himself as well and he smiled, knocking on the door of his stepbrother. Yami pouted as he left, but when he had rounded the corner, Atemu could hear how Yami told his parents about the Dragons happily and Atemu smiled. He could get used to this.

/

* * *

**TBC, I wish to apologize also for the grammatical errors. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome all to Chapter 3! You have survived this far and I thank you all for reviewing. Last time we ended at a younger Yami, this time, he has grown older and he returns to the Palace. **

**Will he leave?**

**Did I warn you all for male pregnancy? (thinking) (thinking hard)**

/

**Chapter 3**

/

Yami grew up with the years. It was less easy to sneak into the throne room when he was bored, but still, when Yami was visiting the Palace he build up the habit to go sleepwalking. He did it at home sometimes too, a habit that grew with the years and which was stronger when he was at the Palace or just returned from it. This night was like no other, a few days before they would leave towards the palace. Yami was eighteen and Yugi softly took his son's hand in his, talking sweet words to him.

"Come on, Yami. A little while more", Yugi said, as he had woken up from Yami opening doors. Yami was bigger than Yugi, around a head or so. It wasn't difficult to be bigger than Yugi or Heba, they were both small parents and they had given those genes to Yami. In his sleep, Yami murmured something incoherent, Yugi smiling as he opened Yami's bedroom door.

"There you go, my boy", Yugi murmured, putting Yami to bed again, covering the pale teen under the covers and adoring the beautiful features of his son. They were sharper than his and Yugi sighed, Yami looked a lot like Atemu, the Great Pharaoh. The difference was their skin colour, the colour of their hair and their eye-colour. And so far, Yami's face was still that of a child Demon and not of the full grown Demon, Atemu. Who had the appearances of a twenty-two year old, instead of 145, as was Atemu's real age. Yugi still looked like he was twenty, while Heba also had the appearances of twenty-two, even though Yugi was 118 years old and Heba 128.

Softly stroking through the spiky black hair of Yami, which was tipped in crimson and had blond jolts up that spiky hair, he sighed softly. Since long, he heard Yami murmur in his sleep, talking about scents which weren't in the house, and he knew it had something to do with the palace. He had talked to it about Heba, who actually didn't want to believe him, because: what could be at the palace that already intrigued Yami since he was five? Neither of the husbands knew and it was actually giving Yugi the creeps.

Yami softly purred in his sleep and Yugi saw how the black tail moved under the blankets and he gave one last stroke before leaving the bedroom. They had tried to lock Yami's door, but that hadn't worked. Even though Yami had been young and small at that time, he had been able to break his door to smithereens, before Heba and Yugi had even tried to unlock the door.

Yugi sighed when he crawled back into bed, his lover immediately cuddling him and Yugi snuggled into Heba's warm body. It just wasn't good, because, his son would always end up within the room of the Great Pharaoh and Yugi... he knew why, but Heba didn't want to believe it. Why, Yugi didn't know.

The rest of the night was peaceful and a few days later they travelled throughout the Desert of Abydos, on their way towards the Palace. They had been invited for a small party, which one of the nobles had asked the Palace grounds for. Atemu hadn't mind and so the small birthday feast was given there. It was a travel of two-three days with the horses. Heba didn't want his son to be flying yet, only practise flying with a Dragon on their home-ground. Yami sighed as the chariot he could ride went after his father's and he smiled, the Palace coming into view.

He didn't want to tire his horses, but when he saw the palace, he couldn't wait. Giving his horses the signal to go, they neighed and ran passed the chariot of Heba and Yugi, Yami laughing. Yugi chuckled softly, his tail intertwined with Heba's, the tanned man chuckling as well, while their son made his way over to the Palace grounds.

He heard the man shouting to open the gates and he made his horses go slower again. He smiled and waved at Tanaki, one of his friends at the Palace who was training to become a guard for the Great Pharaoh. Tanaki waved back at him, before Yami made his horses go through the gate carefully and slowly. He didn't want them to be hurt or the people inside. He let them stop when he was inside and a little bit to the side, so his parents and some of the servants could still enter. He got out and stroked his horse's necks, saying sweet words to them, before he saw more people coming from the Palace doors.

His horses were left into the care of a girl, Ma'atë, another one of Yami's friends aside from his usual friends. A small wave from the Great Pharaoh made him run up to his uncle and hugging him tight. By now, everyone was used to these greetings from both the Pharaoh and his nephew. The guards were long told not to bother the teen, as it was unstoppable from Yami wandering through the Palace and into Atemu's room.

"Até", Yami said as he felt how strong tanned arms pulled him closer, Atemu hugging his nephew and ruffling his hair. Yami was still slightly shorter than Atemu, almost an impossible feat, but it was true.

"Where are your parents?", Atemu asked softly, chuckling in Yami's ear. Yami laughed too, looking at the gate.

"I left them behind", he said honestly, before being tackled to the ground by a sand-blond haired youth. Yami yelled as his name was called into his pointed ear and laughing made his way into his ears as well, while someone sat up, sitting on his abdomen.

"MARIK!", a voice roared over the Palace grounds and Yami laughed. The tanned youth with violet eyes stared at Yami and Yami kept on laughing. And albino teen ran over to them as two older versions walked after them, the older Albino scolding at the sand-blond youth.

"YAMI", Bakura called out, his red-brown eyes shining with happiness and Yami laughed as he tried to get up. Heba and Yugi had finally made it as well, smiling as they greeted Atemu a little bit more with respect, before gazing at their son and smiling with love at the children who greeted each other with hugs, yells and some hair ruffling. Ryou and Malik, the older versions of the children and the parents of Marik greeted Heba and Yugi as well, laughing with them as Bakura and Marik told Yami they were mated. Bakura had been a small thief, until being noticed by Marik. Marik had taken a loving fondness of the Albino, who was rougher than his father. And for Marik, Bakura had stopped his thieving, but not his rough side, making sure he was the best Demon around.

Atemu asked them to come inside and enjoy the diner display, before taking their rest and waiting for Seto and Jonouchi to arrive with their daughter, Shizuka. Inside the dining hall were Anzu and her parents, together with some more guests. They were greeted by everyone, the children seated at a table away from the parents, so they could hold their own conversations.

"So, finally mated?", Anzu asked softly, looking at how Bakura and Marik had their tails intertwined with each other. Bakura smirked.

"Yup, fully", he said and Yami blinked, looking from one another.

"Thanks, but keep the details", Anzu softly murmured, throwing a playful glare at Bakura. Marik pulled the Albino closer.

"Don't hurt him!", he called out in a fake dramatic way. Yami rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so hilarious", he said. Bakura and Marik stared at him, eyeing the smirk on Yami's face and Bakura actually pouted.

"We are not! Say? Where's your Dragon?", Bakura suddenly asked, trying to get the subject off of Marik and him. Yami lowered his head and Anzu looked at him sadly.

"Not allowed", was the only thing he said, knowing his friends understood. Anzu softly took his hand, while Marik and Bakura stared at him. Then they looked at Heba, knowing he was head of the family and they knew he forbid Yami to fly.

"Even Lord Yugi couldn't change that?", Anzu softly asked. She felt really sorry, as she knew how wonderful it was to fly with a Dragon that had chosen you as partner. Yami sighed.

"I'm allowed to have practise flights. For already more than two years or so", Yami said and he was playing with his food. Bakura snorted as did Marik.

"You can fly our Dragons", Marik said, and he smirked. Yami looked at him.

"You'll kill me", Yami said, glaring at the two, making the conversation dropping onto another tone. Marik smirked.

"Maybe", Marik said.

"Maybe not", Bakura continued, and they kept smirking as their food was forgotten, getting into a glaring contest. Anzu sighed, laying her head into her hands.

"I need more female-friends", she murmured, but on her lips played a lovely smile as she looked at Yami, Marik and Bakura, giggling sometimes in pleasure. The rest of the feast ended early for the children, Marik clinging onto Bakura. Anzu gracefully said goodnight to the others and Yami hid a yawn behind his hand. Yugi brought, together with Ryou, the children to bed. Ryou had to wake up his sons first, as Yami walked after Yugi, yawning again. Yugi giggled.

"You still find this boring?", Yugi asked and Yami nodded.

"Yeah. It's better with Até alone", Yami said and Yugi softly elbowed his son. Yami smirked though and chuckled. Yugi rolled his eyes, opening the door to their chambers.

"Dad...", Yami murmured. Yugi looked at him.

"Just let me find your sleeping garment in the trunk. Then I will leave you alone", Yugi said and sighed. Yami laughed, hugging his father goodnight, before leaving towards his own room with his garment in his hands. Yugi bid his son a goodnight, before going back to the small feast, he had to go back just for half an hour or so. He was sleepy as well, the trip tiring him out greatly, but he had to attend. He was a parent and a noble, so his presence and argumentation was required. As well as holding Heba's arm, making sure the older Demon wouldn't start attacking their friends.

It was common known that Heba was fierce in arguments as he was in protecting his family. But he always wanted his right, even though that was not always possible. In the sixty years that Yugi has been with Heba, he learned a lot about his husband. Some of those treats he loved, but others were strange and bothering him sometimes. Yugi smiled as he seated himself at the table again, feeling jealous at Yami a little bit.

/

Yami settled himself in bed and sighed. He tried to concentrate his mind on sleeping as he lay his head into the pillows and covered himself with the blankets. He had closed his door, had closed the curtains around his bed and the windows were closed as well. Still, the scent drove into his nostrils and made him go crazy. Yami turned around in his bed, throwing the blanket over his head and closing his eyes to fall asleep. Eventually he fell asleep, turning over in his bed and sitting up. His eyes closed and calmly breathing, he opened the curtains and stepped out of bed, walking around the round table, stretching one of his arms out as his body didn't want to bump into the wall of some sorts.

The way to his door was clear and carefully he opened it, walking outside of his room and turning left, his tail softly against the wall as he held his arm out as a signal. His tail felt the wall, knowing when to round a corner as the scent filled his nostrils and his mind. Stopping at the large door and gently opening it, Yami smiled as the scent became stronger, making sure that he had arrived at the right place. His tail felt the floor, his arm still stretched out before he stopped. His fingertips touched the soft curtains and he opened them. His legs touched the bed suddenly and he smiled some more.

He crawled into the bed, finding the pillows and blankets ultra soft and smelling very strongly like the scent he loved so much. Turning over to his side, Yami's body let him rest from the small walk, a soft purring reaching his ears.

/

* * *

I know that everyone is a bit (okay, a large bit) OOC, but I like them this way. Hopefully you do like Marik and Bakura. I tried to let them act a bit funny and I hope Malik is a good dad. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4! The brilliant life of Yami's family will soon take a change. Considering that Atemu isn't totally honest either. **

**In any case, there is not much we can do about it, but keep reading, right? Therefore I thank you all for reading and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

/

**Chapter 4**

/

Atemu awoke the next morning with his nephew cuddled up to him and with a small smile he had made his way out of the bed and onto the balcony. The early fresh air made the blush go away and for a few moments Atemu didn't dare to look back at the bed. He felt ashamed about his feelings towards his nephew, even though they weren't blood-related. He loved the younger Demon, finding his smell interesting and sweet, as the youth was soft to the touch. Yami's voice sounded like music in Atemu's ears and a new blush covered his tanned cheeks.

A soft moan from the bed made him turn around and behind the curtains he saw Yami sit up. He chuckled, walking back towards the bed, putting on his mask and opening the curtains. Yami blinked, looking at his uncle, groaning and falling back into the pillows.

"Sorry", Yami murmured as he heard Atemu chuckle again.

"Don't worry, Yami. Clearly you like my room more than your own", Atemu said and he smiled. Yami looked at him.

"The room that is appointed to me is perfect. I don't even know why I'm here!", Yami called out frustrated and raising up from bed. Atemu chuckled softly, walking around the bed to meet Yami.

"It's no problem, Yami. We know this happens and I don't care. It's only strange to wake up with you, but that's all", Atemu said, laughing. Yami sighed and hugged the Great Pharaoh.

"I'm still sorry for being such a bother, Até. Do you know why I come here?", Yami asked softly. Atemu shrugged.

"No, I do not. Clearly something is calling you in this Palace, something that only you know of. Maybe it's in my room", Atemu said, but Yami sighed softly. He knew what was in that room; even awake he could smell it.

"See you at breakfast, Até", Yami said and he smiled at his uncle before leaving with a small wave. Atemu waved back, closing the door and banging his head against it. He closed his eyes in shame, feeling his body tingle and feeling the want to cuddle his nephew every minute of every day. Atemu turned to his bed and looked at the spot Yami had slept on, softly picking up the blanket and sniffing it. The scent was all over the place and his tail twitch. It wouldn't be of any use to the change the sheets, Yami would come back anyway. He always did... and Atemu had to keep telling himself he minded, while he knew he didn't.

/

At breakfast, everyone was talking and Marik was cuddling with Bakura. Anzu snorted silently at the open display, awaiting the arrival of Shizuka so that she wouldn't be the only girl anymore amongst the boys. The Great Pharaoh greeted everyone with a smile, happy to see most of his family together. The one who had requested the feast was Duke Devlin, or more some of the woman from his harem. He himself enjoyed the feast that would be coming up, but he was more the guy who was left in silence.

Although once at a party he was a nice and good guy to talk to and to dance with. Yami had told his two parents about where he had been this night, something he always did as not to worry them, even though he knew that they knew. Heba smiled and ruffled Yami's hair.

"No worries, my son. Atemu doesn't care about it and nor should you", Heba said. Yami looked at his father.

"He's my uncle", Yami whispered back and Yugi rubbed his son's back.

"We know. We'll talk about it some time later. You're father has a present for you", Yugi said and looked at Heba. Yami blinked and looked too, Heba sighing softly.

"Well, some of our friends thought I was a little bit harsh on you, when I told them last night you weren't allowed to fly yet", Heba said. Yami didn't say anything, but deep inside he was hopeful. "So, I have let a servant ride home and made sure our Dragons would arrive. I've asked Atemu, you're birthday, Yami, will be celebrated here as well", Heba continued. Yami bit his lip, but started smiling.

"Really?", he asked looking at Yugi and then back at Heba. Heba nodded and Yami cheered, walking around the table and hugging Heba, laughing.

"Thanks dad!", Yami said and he hugged Yugi too, before walking off to his friends and telling them he was allowed to fly his Dragon. And that his birthday would be celebrated at the palace, but once the word 'Dragon' had left his mouth all of them couldn't stop talking about it.

/

"Shizuka!", Anzu called out, happily running towards the brunette girl with grey eyes. Shizuka turned around, stepping of her turquoise Dragon and hugging Anzu.

"I'm so glad you're here! Those idiots made me go crazy!", Anzu said, mock glaring at the three boys who were once again battling in a glaring contest. Shizuka giggled, hugging the three youths and asking them about news from their homes and their lives.

Yugi came loose from a hug he had given Jonouchi, the blond with the most honest honey-brown eyes ever seen ruffling his hair.

"How have you been?", Heba asked, looking at Seto and at Jonouchi. Jonouchi gave a huge grin, as the brunette with ice-blue eyes shrugged a little bit.

"We've been doing great!", Jonouchi said, telling about their vacation and their how much Shizuka had grown. To Shizuka's embarrassment sometimes. Jonouchi had been the carrier of Shizuka, as Yugi had been of Yami and Ryou of Marik. Ryou had been really sick being pregnant, but as they were younger and their husbands heads of the family, they sort of had been appointed.

As head of the family, the duty of Heba, Malik and Seto was to protect the rest of the family and make the right decision for them. They were the ones who had to bring in the money, Seto being a great man with the building of tombs, as Ryou was a great cook and Heba a great writer. And being noble helped as well.

The midday was filled with everyone telling Shizuka news, as Yami told her about his upcoming flying hours with his Dragon and four days from now seemed to be too long. Although it didn't take that long as it seemed. In those four days, Atemu still beat himself up for liking his nephew so much as Yami tried to lock his door and opening it everytime, his subconscious remembering where the key was.

After four days, the loud roar from three Dragons made the arrival known to the whole palace and Yami ran through the hallways (still in his sleeping garment) to get outside and greet his silverwhite Dragon, Nairobi. The beautiful female Dragon roared again as she saw her Master, landing before Yami and earning a hug around her muzzle. Her tail circled around Yami's waist and she purred against his body.

"I missed you", Yami murmured and stroked the scales softly. Nairobi purred some more, making sure she talked to her Master, before her stomach rumbled for food. Marik and Bakura came to check upon Nairobi as well, cheering and clapping Yami's back with their hands as they approved of the silverwhite Dragon. Yami smiled, thanking his father again, before leading Nairobi towards the place she could eat and he stayed with her, washing her scales and talking to her.

/

"I bet I'm faster than you!", Bakura called out, running passed Yami and through the narrow way towards the Dragon Plateau. Yami yelled at Bakura, speeding up some more and following the Albino, tackling him down the ground.

"My lover! You be careful with him!", Marik yelled after Yami, running towards them as the girls were slowly walking behind Marik, chatting cheerfully. Softly, Shizuka blew on her fingers, something a woman from noble shouldn't have been taught, but the turquoise Dragon lifted her head from her paws and made a cheerful cry at seeing her Master showing up.

Bakura and Yami had a small battle, until Shizuka was in the air with her Dragon, Nefertiti, quickly followed by Anzu and her golden Dragon Kaleih. Both Dragons roared and then Marik followed the two girls with his own Dragon, Rishid, a tanned coloured Dragon with a black plume of hair on the tip of his tail.

Yami let go of Bakura and ran over towards Nairobi. He lay his hand on her head, softly stroking the scales and she purred, stretching her wings.

"Are you rested enough?", Yami asked softly, but he got a nudge from his silverwhite Dragon and he climbed onto her back. Bakura had beaten him with his ruby-red Dragon Ardeth as they flew into the sky and circled around dangerously. Yami laughed, Nairobi making a jump into the air, stretching her wings fully and beating them powerfully. Atemu looked at them, giving Heba a slight push with his elbow.

"You should've let him do this a lot earlier", the Great Pharaoh said, but he got a glare from his brother.

"He's my son, don't start again", Heba said, walking away from the sight of the five flying Dragons. Atemu smiled, remembering the argument of the night Heba and Yugi had arrived. He kept smiling as he followed the silverwhite Dragon with his rose-red eyes, a small blush hidden under his tan.

/

Yugi sighed softly as he was cuddled from behind by Heba. Heba looked at his husband, worry shining in his eyes.

"What is wrong, my beloved?", Heba asked softly. It was in the middle of the night and Yugi had just come back from the bathroom and watching upon Yami, seeing his son missing. He knew where the teen had gone off too, like he had done in the passed week, but it still bothered him. He had heard Yami talking to Nairobi about the scent, knowing how much it bothered Yami. This made Yugi worried.

"I'm not sure, Heba. Yami is bothered by his sleepwalking, although he doesn't really tell us. He's gone again and we know where he is... but... Do you think it's Atemu?", Yugi asked softly, turning around in Heba's arms and looking into the purple eyes of his lover. Heba looked back at him, shaking his head. Yugi could see it in the small light of the torches which were barely lit, not even burning fully as Magic contained them.

"No. It cannot be", Heba said.

"Then why is he going to that room, Heba? Why is he so happy around Atemu and tries to shy away from him at the same time? He even asked me if we were sure that Atemu and him were not blood-related. Why would he do that?", Yugi asked, sitting up, his voice high from worry and frustration. Heba sighed, sitting up as well, looking at Yugi.

"I don't Yugi, but it can't be Atemu. They already know each other for so long", Heba said softly. Yugi shook his head.

"You and I both know that Yami is already going to Atemu's room since he was five. It must be Atemu. What if he loves him?", Yugi asked softly. Heba shook his head.

"They are family", Heba continued. Yugi sighed.

"I know and Yami knows as well, but look at him, Heba. He's almost nineteen years old, just a few more days. He keeps on talking about scents and other things in his sleep. You should hear him! Once, I heard him chuckle softly and purr, saying how soft someone's skin was. And there is nobody else in that room of Atemu", Yugi said stubbornly. Heba looked at him.

"No... It's not right, Yugi. Maybe once it was, but not anymore. Maybe we should do a little test and move Atemu towards another room. Maybe Yami is smelling the incense and not somebody's scent", Heba said, lying down again. Yugi lay next to him, sighing softly.

"We can ask Atemu", Yugi said.

"But please don't tell him you suspect that Yami loves him. Make something up or anything else, but don't tell him", Heba said softly. Yugi sighed.

"I'll try", he said, closing his eyes and cuddling up to Heba. He knew he was right, even though Heba didn't believe him. Heba hoped he was right, although he knew the signs and he knew what was going on... Sighing softly again, trying to fall asleep, Heba cuddled Yugi closer, loving the way Yugi fit into his arms and against his body. Their tails intertwined and Yugi sighed softly in his sleep.

/

* * *

**TBC. Thank you for reading and hopefully you will leave a review.  
I apologize for all the grammatical errors. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry the chapters are so short, but I had to or else it would all be too boring... and I wish that my readers have a good time. Not a boring one. **

**Anyway, this chapter is slightly longer. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

/

Atemu turned in his bed. He was not lying in his own room, as he had accepted Yugi's request and lay somewhere else in the Palace. He flicked his tail under the blankets, feeling frustrated. The bed was hard and the room was different. Chuckling softly against himself on how spoiled he was, he heard the door opening softly. Sitting up and turning his gaze towards the door, after opening the curtains of his bed, he saw Yami. Softly he sighed, stepping out of bed and walking over to Yami.

"Come Yami, you've found me", Atemu said, softly taking Yami's hand and turning the male around. He didn't want to wake his nephew, even though it was said not to be harmful, while other's said it was. Atemu smiled as his nephew purred softly and walked after him. Yami's black tail scraped softly against the wall, while Atemu took him back towards his own bed. He softly opened the door, where Yugi sat on the bed, sighing softly when Atemu came in with Yami.

"It didn't work?", he asked softly, Heba coming from the bathroom, looking at his son. Atemu shook his head, Yugi taking Yami's hand from Atemu and guiding his son back to bed, making sure that Yami lay well, before covering him with the blankets and going outside the room. Atemu bid them goodnight, leaving himself. Only after that did Yugi take a look at Heba.

"It's Atemu", Yugi said and Heba sighed, shaking his head in despair.

"You're right, Yugi. But... is there a way to stop this? They're family", Heba said, a little bit desperate. Yugi shook his head.

"Not truly and you know you can't stop this, Heba. We can take Yami away from the Palace, but he will always come back here for birthdays, feasts. We can't eliminate Atemu from his life", Yugi said. Heba sighed.

"We have to tell Atemu what we think. Then he knows as well and won't look strange when Yami does something weird in his sleep", Heba said. Yugi nodded.

"Tomorrow", he said, suddenly turning his head at hearing the door open. Yami walked through their room, towards the exit, but before he could leave Heba softly took his son's shoulders and shook them. He had to tell Yami too and it couldn't wait. If they couldn't lock the doors, maybe this would keep Yami into his room. They guided Yami to their bed, then shaking his shoulders again and Yami's eyes shot open suddenly. He looked at Heba, blinking and then looking around confused.

"Papa, Dad", he said, looking at his parents and then looking around the room again. Heba sighed softly.

"You're in our room, Yami. We woke you up", Heba told Yami, making sure he had Yami's attention. Yami indeed looked at him, expectantly.

"What's wrong?", Yami asked, although he knew what was wrong. He had been sleepwalking again. Yugi softly rubbed his back as he looked at Heba. His father sighed.

"We think we know why you're sleepwalking, Yami. And especially to Atemu's room", Heba said softly.

"I went to Até's room again? So-", Yami started, but Yugi shook his head.

"Listen to your father, Yami. You didn't go to your uncle's room tonight. You went to him", Yugi said and Heba nodded.

"We think your body and Soul have chosen Atemu as your mate, Yami", Heba said softly, continuing when Yugi stopped. Yami looked at both his parents, then he looked at his knees, drawing them against his chest and circling his tail around himself.

"I know", he whispered softly, hiding his face and waiting for the responds of his parents. Yugi looked at Heba, his hand stopped rubbing Yami's back as he felt how shock engulfed his veins. Heba stared back at Yugi, before looking at Yami again. Slowly Yugi's hand started moving again and Yami sighed softly.

"You knew?", Heba asked softly, sitting down next to his son and laying a hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami nodded, arising new questions within Heba. "For how long? Why didn't you tell us?", the tanned man asked. Yami slowly looked up, but didn't look at both of his parents.

"Since I was sixteen. I did some research in the library at home and I talked with some friends about it. You told me different things could happen when the body and Soul chose a mate, but I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't fall in love with my uncle, so I tried to hide it. I acted normal around Até, but at the same time it felt so right and wrong to be near him. I tried to search for a different answer to my sleepwalking, to my strange behaviour. I hoped you could find it", Yami said softly, tears starting to leak from his eyes. His voice was steady though and softly Yugi hugged him.

"There's nothing wrong with you", Yugi murmured in Yami's ear, but Yami shook his head.

"Then I wouldn't have fallen for Até", Yami said softly. Heba sighed.

"This has been decided at your birth, Yami. You were always calm in Atemu's arms and you loved to be with him. I think if you would tell my stepbrother, he wouldn't mind. He would even protect you", Heba said. Yami looked at Heba.

"I can't tell him! He's my uncle!", Yami cried out. Yugi shook his head softly, drawing Yami closer.

"He will understand, Yami. Just tell him, we'll be there as well", Yugi said. Yami sighed, lowering his head again against his knees, just wanting to forget it.

"After my birthday", he murmured softly and so it happened. For days Yami kept silent, waking up in Atemu's bed, acting normal, but deep inside burning with shame. And love...

/

Before Yami's birthday had even started everyone started whispering and being secret around him. Yami sighed, lowering his head as Shizuka and Anzu softly giggled. Bakura hugged him tight suddenly.

"Almost your birthday!", he yelled in Yami's pointed ear, which earned him a slam into his stomach by Yami's tail. Bakura doubled over, coughing for air, his tail weakly onto the ground and Marik at his side suddenly. Yami glared at them.

"Stop being so annoying", Yami said, flicking his tail again and crossing his arms. Bakura looked up, glaring at Yami.

"At least I know what your birthday-gift will be", Bakura hissed at him, tail flicking as well. Marik chuckled.

"In two hours his party will start guys. Today is Yami's birthday", Shizuka said, sighing desperately. She was the youngest one of the group, Anzu slightly older. Yami was the eldest, Bakura only a week younger than him. Yami sighed.

"I know... And I know that you have been sent to keep me away from which room they decided to decorate", Yami said and Marik smirked.

"Yeah! If only you could find out, ne?", the purple-eyed youth said teasingly, helping Bakura up who was still glaring at Yami. The door opened suddenly, Seto coming in. Bakura blinked, but kept his big mouth shut. He didn't want another blow to his body.

"Come on, birthday-boy. The party is starting", Seto teased and pushed Yami in his back to get him to move. The other four walked after them, Yami flicking his tail in annoyance a little bit.

"Come on Yami, you'll love it!", Anzu said, smiling happily and Yami smiled at her as guards opened the doors for them. It was indeed amazing to see. The whole throne room was changed into a room that was befitting a party. At the walls were wooden tables, filled with presents, gifts or food with drinks. The servants were walking around, making sure they were at there places and walked around with little snacks to eat. The ceiling was decorated with see-through curtains and the music played softly in a corner. People were already chatting, turning to the door when it opened up. Yami's lips grew to a smile and the other's went to their respective parents. Bakura going with Marik towards Ryou and Marik and Anzu going to her Nanny, as her parents had died when she was ten.

"My nephew!", Atemu called out and he rose up from the throne. Heba motioned his head towards the throne, indicating that Yami should go up there. Yami walked up there, a hug being given from Atemu, as Heba and Yugi walked up towards the throne as well.

This morning they had said their best wishes for their son, but they both gave him another hug, smiling at him. Yami smiled.

"This is wonderful", he said and Atemu chuckled.

"Wait until you get your presents. I've seen some really good ones", the Great Pharaoh said and Heba swatted his arm slightly. They were in the presence of family, were they could act normal. Atemu chuckled again, while Yugi walked off. Yami followed him with his eyes.

"Because you've begged me so many times", Heba said and he chuckled. Yami looked at him and his eyes widened, looking at Yugi who came back with an animal in his arms. The animal held some similarities like that of a cat, but the ears were much larger, especially now as it was still a kitten.

"No way... He gets an Aegypti'acus", Bakura moaned out and cuddled his lover. Marik whined softly as Yami took the small animal from Yugi's arms cuddling it, murmuring things as 'No way' and 'I can't believe it'. Yugi smiled, Heba's arm around his waist.

"I told you so", Yugi whispered in Heba's ear and Heba smiled at him, sighing softly as he saw how Yami cuddled the Aegypti'acus, hugging both Heba and Yugi again and again and again, cuddling the animal and stroking it's beautiful purple-blue fur.

The Aegypti'acus' were animals like kittens. Their ears were larger and their tail had a start of two endings. For every year they grew, they would gain an extra ending and another ability with Magic. That was, until they were having at least ten to sixteen endings, the tail looking like a giant structure of a ribcage. Yami didn't let go of his kitten anymore, as he showed Aries, as the Aegypti'acus was named, to as much people who wanted to see him. Shizuka and Anzu squealed over Aries' cuteness, softly stroking his fur and giggling when Yami cuddled it again as if he was a little child.

But then Anzu softly look Yami's hand, smiling to him. Bakura and Marik looked up from their plate of food, making soft whistles.

"Come on, we have a present for you too", Anzu said, guiding Yami towards the overflowing table of presents.

"I wouldn't do it! Danger! Danger!", Marik called out, laughing. Yami glared at them, but Bakura was making teasing calls as well.

"Doom! Doom will befall you!", came more calls, before Malik suddenly grabbed both boys ears and hissed at them. His tail gave two nice slaps against two different rear-ends.

"And what do you guys think you're doing?", he asked. Marik and Bakura winced as Shizuka giggled and went after Anzu and Yami.

"Yelling?", Marik asked.

"Teasing?", came Bakura's question. Malik hissed at them, making sure they knew the message without using his words. Marik looked at his father, rubbing his ear.

"Glad he's not my dad", Bakura murmured, rubbing his ear as well, giving Marik a sweet kiss on his cheek. Another hiss was heard and they made sure they stayed away from Malik and Ryou for the rest of the night, following Yami towards the table.

"We were so lucky it came on time, but now I have to find it in this mess!", Anzu said and Yami chuckled, still holding Aries who had fallen asleep. Bakura rummaged through the gifts and suddenly let out a cry.

"Found it!", he yelled and held up a small golden box. Yami lifted his eyebrow, but Shizuka dragged him over to a chair to sit down. More family gathered around and Yami placed Aries on his lap, taking the gift.

"Best wishes, mate", Bakura said and Marik nodded, slamming his hand against Yami's shoulder. A little bit too hard as payback from earlier with Bakura, but Yami took it with a soft glare. Shizuka and Anzu softly kissed each of his cheeks and giggled at his blush. Yami softly bit his lip, looking at the golden box with Hieroglyphic words and he looked at them. Looking back at the gift, he opened the lid and picked out the puzzlepieces.

"A puzzle?", Yami asked, his eyes shining with mirth. Marik grinned and softly Yugi picked up one of the golden puzzlepieces as well, his eyes shining with the same mirth as that of Yami.

"It says the puzzle will be one of the Sennen Items, but nobody really knows the true power of the Sennen Items. Shada has one, the Sennen Key, but I'm sure that he doesn't know all the possibilities of his item. You will", Atemu said softly, reading the words on the box. Yami smiled, looking at the weird shaped pieces, getting out the piece were there was a loop on the top and a rope tied to it.

"It's a replica, Atemu. A pretty one I must add, and it's a necklace", Heba said and he twirled one of the pieces between his fingers.

"A girl-thing", Marik said, snickering with Bakura before Anzu whacked them with a playful glare in her eyes. Yami smiled.

"Thanks guys, it's awesome!", Yami said, picking another piece, but Yugi stopped him, smiling at his son.

"You're at your birthday party", Yugi said and Yami whined softly, picking up Aries again as the family laughed. Malik looked too at the newest gift that was given to Yami, examining it and loving it. Yami talked with his family, some not even related to him, like Duke, but because they were with so many friends, some related to others, who were related to Yugi, Jonouchi, or even Seto, they called themselves a family. Being proud on their good relationship between each other.

When the party was progressing well, Yami still holding onto Aries with love and protection (not even Shizuka was allowed to hold it, only touching was allowed), Atemu softly took his nephew's shoulder in his hand and guided him up to the throne.

"You didn't have my gift yet", Atemu said, chuckling softly. Yami felt how his insides starting burning, but he remained calm, tilting his head. Atemu looked at him, picking up a box from the armrest of the throne, opening it, but not showing it to Yami. Yami came closer cautiously; he knew how much his uncle could be a tease when he wanted to be. When he was allowed to be... Atemu turned around to Yami, showing nothing, but smirking. Yami raised his eyebrows.

"Até", he softly whined, but Atemu chuckled and pulled his nephew closer suddenly, putting him on the throne. Yami 'eeped' softly, making sure nobody else heard it and glaring at his uncle. Atemu still chuckled, suddenly putting a small crown on Yami's head. Yami blinked and some people were staring at them. Yami blushed, still holding Aries, while Atemu was befitting the golden and heavy crown upon Yami's head and when he was done, he dropped a golden necklace before Yami's neck and smiled.

"This necklace will protect you. I should've given you this much earlier, because you make trouble a lot, but I thought that it would be more befitting for you on this age", Atemu said, clasping the necklace close at the back of Yami's neck. Yami was still blushing, but he made sure it was because of all the people staring at him, instead of Atemu's face so close to him... his warm breath in his ear.

"Call it an uncle's way to protect you now that you can go to the outside world", Atemu said, chuckling and then walking away. Yugi walked up to Yami, while Yami made movements to rise up. Atemu stopped him.

"You're the birthday-boy, not me", Atemu said. Yami blinked, as did everyone else.

"Then... What will you do, Até?", Yami asked. Atemu laughed.

"Have fun", he said and disappeared into the crowd. Yami stayed onto the throne, Yugi laughing while coming up to Yami's side. He looked at the necklace, smiling.

"It's a very strong protection. The Magic is very strong, Atemu was right, this will protect you very good", Yugi said. Yami smiled, his blush had died down and he quietly enjoyed himself on the golden throne, stroking Aries' fur as the kitten lay purring on his lap.

Heba smiled at Atemu, loving the gesture of his brother. Atemu smiled to him as well, before disappearing into the crowd again, talking to everyone and laughing about his nephew who sat quietly on the throne, clearly enjoying himself.

/

* * *

**TBC. Hopefully you enjoyed reading! Sorry for the late updates!  
Please leave a review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your reviews! I have not much to say, other than that this chapter is very, very short. That is because the next chapter contains something large and I wish to keep that as a chapter as well. Therefore, a short chapter before some life changing experience. **

**And then only for them. Enjoy!**

/

**Chapter 6**

/

Softly Atemu sighed, laying away his jewels and stepping out of his sandals. His feet rested onto the rug and once again he relished in its softness and he put off the heavy crown. He felt tired, the birthday had been wonderful to attend to and Atemu smiled, but he couldn't help but feel tired as well.

He put off the tunic's shirt and softly took the golden necklace with locket from his chest. He looked at it, still smiling as he walked over to the bed, put all his clothing off and fetched his sleeping garment, putting that on. It was lighter in weight, but still really soft as well. His tail flicked softly, tapping onto the sheets, Atemu still held onto the necklace with his hand as he sat upon his bed. He smiled at the golden necklace, stroking it with his thumb.

The locket was an exact replica of Yami's. There was another thing to the necklace; one Atemu hadn't told his little nephew.

He had taken a few of Yami's hairs when the smaller Demon had been asleep and some of his own. He had mixed them, putting them into the necklaces and he enchanted them. The necklace for Yami was made to protect him, while Atemu could feel how his nephew felt. And Yami could feel how he felt, although he wasn't sure if Yami knew that. He had felt Yami's happiness throughout the whole day, which brought a happy smile to his face as well. At the moment he felt nervousness, and he frowned slightly, flicking his tail again.

Turning around to the door, as he heard knocking, Atemu hid the necklace under his shirt and rose up from the bed. He called a soft 'enter', seeing the door open and he looked at his incoming brother, Yugi and Yami. Atemu blinked, feeling the new energy around his heart vibrate as Yami's necklace also entered the room. Atemu swallowed, his blood pumping through his veins and he took a soft breath. Heba smiled at him.

"Is there something wrong?", Atemu asked softly and he came closer. Yugi was rubbing Yami's back and it almost made Atemu think someone had died. Although Aries lay sleeping in Yami's arms, the younger Demon still not able to let go of the kitten.

"Yami needs to tell you something. Something that will make everything clear to you, especially about the sleepwalking", Heba said softly. Yami sighed softly and stepped forward, still not looking at Atemu. The pale hand gently stroked Aries' fur and Atemu could feel through the necklace how nervous Yami was.

"What is wrong?", Atemu asked, tilting his head. Yami sighed again, softly flicking his tail, as his pointed ears were lowered in fear..

"I found out... That I sleepwalk because of you", Yami said, still not looking up. Atemu frowned slightly.

"Because... Of me?", Atemu asked confused and Yami nodded.

"I know it's wrong... but I looked it up. Your scent, Até... My body and Soul, they chose you. As my mate", Yami whispered. He couldn't talk any louder, he was biting his lip and he was holding Aries tightly. His heart clenched in his chest and it was really hard to breath. Atemu softly bit his lip, looking at Heba and Yugi, begging him with his eyes.

Yugi took Heba's arm, nodding and he pulled his husband with him. Heba sighed, softly squeezing Yami's arm before leaving. Yami didn't lift his head so he could face Atemu, instead he had chosen to look at Aries, who softly meowed at him. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and Atemu lifted his head gently with his fingers. Yami looked into Atemu's softened eyes, loving their colour and how brilliant they were.

"You love me? Or only your Soul?", Atemu asked. Yami swallowed.

"I love you", was his soft answer towards his uncle. Atemu smiled, but Yami couldn't read it. Softly Aries was taken from his arms, as Atemu took his hand and took him to the bed. He placed the kitten onto the sheets, sitting down and taking Yami to sit down as well. Yami's nervousness grew, his inside hurting from it. His tail flicked nervously again and his pointed ears were still lowered.

"Don't worry Yami, there's nothing wrong", Atemu started softly. With his thumb he softly stroked Yami's cheek, still slightly smiling in reassurance.

"It is wrong, you're my uncle, Até", Yami said softly, afraid that somebody else would hear, like his parents who were possibly waiting outside the door. Atemu sighed softly.

"It's mutual, Yami", Atemu softly said, Yami's eyes widened in size slightly. Atemu looked down.

"I don't know when it started, you were young, maybe fifteen or so. You were sleepwalking again and when you were in my room a scent drifted into my nose. I didn't understand at first, but everytime you came back that scent came back as well. I was ashamed and acted normal. I suppressed these feelings, like you I assume?", Atemu softly asked. He was looking at the floor while he spoke, only now looking at Yami. Yami nodded, as Atemu returned his eyes to the floor again, leaning with his arms onto his knees.

"You grew older and... I felt I changed. You were my nephew, and I loved you as my nephew, but that changed as well. I loved the hugs I could give you, the need to hug you all day long strong within my heart. I smelled your scent, it was like a drug to me... I started to wait for you to sleepwalk through the hallways", Atemu whispered, his voice low and tainted with shame. Yami tilted his head and then softly lay his hand onto Atemu's tanned one.

"So yes, I love you too", Atemu said, not looking up at Yami, but when Yami asked him, he did. Yami's hand was still onto Atemu's, but he didn't tear his eyes away from Atemu's face, or those rose-red eyes.

"Honestly?", Yami asked softly, he felt as if he was given the best gift ever. His heart was beating in joy, the hurt lifted and he smiled as Atemu hugged him. Pulled him close against that strong body and kissed his head, laying his own head upon Yami's.

"Yes", Atemu murmured and Yami felt how tears ran down his cheeks. Atemu smiled, pulling the younger one onto his lap and hugging him closer. Two arms snaked around Atemu's body as well, a tail intertwining with his and Atemu squeezed Yami gently, lovingly.

"A secret. We must keep it a secret", Yami whispered through his tears and softly Atemu wiped them away. The Great Pharaoh nodded, smelling Yami's scent and he pulled the young demon even closer. Yami fisted the tunic and then tried to let go. Atemu sighed softly, loosening his grip on the teen and undoing their tails unwillingly.

"I must go back", Yami said softly, taking Aries from the bed and he stroked the fur. Atemu nodded again.

"You must. They are waiting for you", Atemu whispered. Yami got up from his lap and he felt awkward. His insides were telling him that everything was real, Atemu really loved him, but the circumstances and his mind were telling him this was all a dream. He would wake up in Atemu's bed again after sleepwalking for the umpteenth time. Softly he took Aries in his arms, while Atemu got up as well, laying his arm around Yami's shoulder and Yami wiped away the last remnants of his tears. There were still the marks however and he hoped it would prove to his parents that Atemu had said 'no' to him. That everything was okay now.

Before opening the door, Atemu gave Yami a small kiss to his forehead, lowering his mouth to Yami's ear.

"We must discuss this again, when there is no one to listen", Atemu said softly and Yami nodded. Atemu opened the door, putting up his mask he always wore around Yami, but he smiled gently.

Heba and Yugi turned towards the door, them standing somewhat away and Yami inwardly smiled. They hadn't heard anything. They walked over to them, Yugi softly rubbing Yami's back, but smiling to him gently and reassuringly.

"It will be fine", Yugi softly said and Yami loved the way how his father stroked his hair and it actually worked. Yami smiled sweetly as well, softly leaning into the touch of Yugi, while Heba talked to Atemu.

"I'm sorry for all of this, but Yami had to tell you. And you deserved the truth as well, brother", Heba said. Atemu nodded.

"It's fine. I said to Yami that if any problem may arise he can come to me and tell me. I'm fine with it, it's not his fault after all. We just have to learn to live with it", Atemu said, his voice steady and firm. Heba smiled.

"Thanks. We'll leave soon as well, so don't worry about it", the younger one said and Atemu nodded. Heba walked over towards Yugi and Yami, them leaving and Yugi still reassuring Yami. Yami looked back for a moment, it felt as if his heart was torn between leaving and staying, but he followed his parents at seeing Atemu's look at him. Atemu left into his room, closing the door silently and laying his forehead against it.

"He loves me", he murmured softly, turning towards the balcony, his nostrils drowning in Yami's scent that was all over the room. He raised his tail, hugging himself with it as he leant against balcony railing with his elbows, bowing a bit forward with the upper part of his body. He sighed softly, the gentle breeze through his hair and the night's sky dark with the stars shining.

"He loves me", Atemu murmured again, feeling delighted with this turn of event. His heart was bumping against his ribcage and he was afraid it would explode out of it. And near his heart, he felt another one, the necklace connecting him with Yami silently.

/

* * *

I will update again by the end of this week, because this chapter is so short, okay? (giggles)  
If I remember... XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, the life changing experience is on its way and I congratulate you all for reaching this far. I think that after this the story is finally starting and getting interesting.**

Warning! This chapter is a LEMON! May you be sickened by the idea of two males having sex… then what are you even doing here? XD

**Also, the lemon might look a little bit cliché, but I hope you like it anyway.**

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Staring at the ceiling of his bed, Yami heaved another sigh. He was sure his parents were sleeping and he was sure that Atemu was asleep as well. He couldn't sleep though, their words echoing in his head. Atemu loved him as well and Yami still felt as if he was dreaming. Aries lay on the other side of the bed, purring in his sleep and softly Yami stroked the purple-blue fur. He sat up in bed, opened the curtains and got out. It wasn't as if he couldn't pretend he was sleepwalking, right?

Stepping outside in the hallway, he left the door open. It was a habit and he was sure he did it in his sleep as well. Silently walking through the hallways, he somehow didn't end up seeing somebody. In the dim light, he scraped his tail against the wall, even though he could see well enough to not do it. Reaching Atemu's bedroom, he lifted his hand. It was slightly shaking, but he laid in down onto the doorknob and opened the door. He looked inside as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yami?", a soft voice asked and Yami's gaze fell upon that off his uncle. Atemu came walking towards him from his balcony and Yami sighed, pushing himself off the door and meeting Atemu mid-way.

"What is wrong?", Atemu asked softly, looking at Yami, trying to see if something was wrong. Even now, after they knew, he was still acting like the uncle.

"You said that we needed to talk about it some more, Até. I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking that I am dreaming. I want to know the truth, Até, do you really love me?", Yami asked and Atemu's gaze softened.

"Yes, Yami, I love you. The necklace you're wearing... It has another... ability. See, I have the same as yours, so I can feel how you are feeling. You can do the same as me, but I didn't tell you that earlier", Atemu said and he showed the necklace in the palm of his hand. Yami softly touched it, looking at Atemu again. Atemu sighed softly, dropping the necklace against his chest again and he pulled Yami into a hug.

"I love you more than just being your uncle, Yami. There's more to my love than just that. I want to hold you and kiss you softly. I want to be there when you fall asleep and when you need me", Atemu said softly in Yami's ear. Yami sighed, his hands fisted in Atemu's tunic at the front.

"I want to be with you", Yami whispered, softly closing the necklaces in his hand of both his and Atemu. Atemu pulled Yami to the bed, softly sitting down on it.

"They will think it's wrong, Até. It's not right, is it?", Yami asked softly, once Atemu was seated onto the soft mattress. Atemu heaved a sigh of his own, still holding Yami in an embrace on his lap. Now that he could cuddle Yami, he was taking full advantage of it. Yami leaned against Atemu, the most comfortable weight Atemu would ever feel in his life.

"It's not wrong, Yami. We're not blood-related or anything, so this is right. We are allowed to love each other", Atemu said and Yami hummed softly.

"I still can't believe it, though. How can you love me?", Yami asked, but Atemu laid a finger on Yami's lips.

"Never ask that again Yami, for I'll give you the answer now. You're sweet and pure, you know your responsibilities and you're wise. Your voice is a lullaby that will bring me to sleep, as your eyes are the very pools I want to drown in. You're beautiful Yami and I love you for you sweetness and cuteness", Atemu said and softly he gave a kiss to Yami's cheek. Yami blushed scarlet, but nodded, a smile playing on his lips.

"I shall never ask again", Yami murmured and he snuggled into Atemu's chest again.

"You're my lover and my mate Yami. Those who want to tear you away from me will be punished", Atemu murmured.

"My parents will try when they find out", Yami said and Atemu sighed again. He rubbed Yami's back, while the younger one had to bite back a moan. It felt so good, Atemu's hands over his body. It felt wonderful to sit here, on Atemu's lap with those strong arms around him. He felt secure and he smiled. He reached upwards with his hand, gently touching Atemu's cheek and stroking it. The skin was soft as silk and suddenly he felt a tail intertwine with his. Yami bit his lip again, Atemu slightly lowering his head to rub noses with Yami. Softly Yami kissed Atemu, touching the soft lips and he felt how Atemu pressed back.

His hands came up to push against the back of Atemu's head, as he felt how he was lain down onto the mattress. He missed the sudden warmth, before a hand softly stroked his back and rested onto his hip. The warmth from Atemu's hand was comfortable, as was the gentle kiss. Atemu's lips were soft and warm and even though Yami had never kissed before, he opened his mouth when he felt a tongue licking his lips.

Atemu purred softly, drawing Yami closer, letting the boy breath when they broke apart, before he rubbed his nose against Yami's, starting a new kiss gently. Yami smiled, his tongue playing with Atemu's, their bodies sharing the warmth they created. Atemu softly stroked Yami's sides, Yami smiling as he loved Atemu's hands going gently over his shirt and he felt the need for more. He took Atemu's hand, gently pushing it under his shirt and moaning at the warmth he felt. Atemu looked at him, then chuckled and kissed Yami's cheek.

"Do you like that?", Atemu murmured in Yami's ear, licking the shell softly. Yami purred, softly flicking his tail, taking Atemu's tail with him as they were still together. Atemu purred too, loving the rubbing at his tail and the feeling of the teen beneath him. He kissed beneath Yami's ear softly, going to the neck and nipping at it, starting to suck on the soft skin and stroking Yami's sides softly. Yami moaned and soon enough he had found the hem of Atemu's shirt and he pushed his hands onto the tanned back. Atemu moaned and moved, arching his back so their groins collided. Yami cried out, it felt so good that he did it again. Atemu moaned deeply again, Yami loving the sound from him.

"Yami...", Atemu murmured softly. Yami shook his head and took a gentle grip on Atemu's head, holding his face with his hands, his thumbs stroking.

"No, don't say that. Please... just, please?", Yami asked, his insides burning with passion. He didn't care, he didn't want to stop. Atemu looked at him, lowering down again and kissing Yami. With the pale youth begging like that, he couldn't stop. His heart was beating in his chest, his hands going further up feeling the muscles Yami had and he smiled. Atemu went down, sucking on the skin that was exposed. He loved the belly, softly rubbing it and dipping his tongue in the navel. Yami moaned, arching his back up, wanting more of that touch. The shirt soon laid forgotten on the floor, Atemu sucking onto the right nipple, his back tingling while Yami stroked it with a feather-soft touch.

Atemu sat up, pulling his shirt off to give Yami more access to stroke him, tantalize his skin and love him. Yami embraced Atemu back when the older one lowered himself upon the pale and hot body. Hands went stroking, lips were kissing and tails were playing. It was all so good, they wanted more and softly Atemu touched the beginning of Yami's pants. Bare feet touched his legs, Atemu softly moaning as the sleeve of his pants was worked up by that foot as Yami started to suck on his neck. He let Yami, softly playing with the rim of the pants, softly tugging them down, before he ripped his neck away from Yami's mouth and started to kiss Yami's skin around the upper part of the hip-bone. Yami moaned, the only sound that left his mouth, sometimes a soft 'Até', when Yami wanted more.

Atemu purred, tugging more at the beige-coloured pants and kissing the skin. Softly he licked the skin, pushing his tongue against the rim of the pants and slipping it under the clothed area. Yami cried out, arching his back, which resulted in Atemu slipping the pants over the cheeks of his ass, his hands resting on them, squeezing the skin softly. Yami cried again, his hands in Atemu's soft, silk-like hair, wanting him to go on.

"Please, Até... Just do it", Yami moaned and Atemu purred. He had forgotten that Yami was his nephew, only thinking of Yami as his lover. His mate. Softly, Atemu tugged at the pants again, loving the sight of the tent before him. He licked his lips softly, wanting to hear Yami cry out again. He slipped the pants over the erect penis, heard Yami moan, before a strangled scream came from the pale one's mouth. The hot, wet cavern, which was Atemu's mouth, was lovely, gorgeous and Yami tried to buck his hip, wanting more of that heat and softness.

Atemu gave a suck, tasting the pre-cum and loving the feeling of this skin on his tongue. He let the member go, licking his tongue over the surface and sucking on the sensitive skin. Yami's knuckles were white as he gripped the sheets hard again, crying out Atemu's name when the tanned man sucked him off once more.

"Até! Please!", Yami cried out and Atemu loved the begging side of him. He slipped his lips over the soft flesh again, feeling the veins pulls against them and loving the cry Yami gave. He sucked hard, his hand playing with Yami's balls softly, squeezing them as he sucked hard again.

The scream that tore from Yami's mouth was the warning he got, before the seed splashed onto Atemu's tongue. The tanned man drank every drop that was given to him, before going back up to stroke Yami's cheeks. Yami looked at him, his crimson eyes dark with lust and want. Softly Yami's thumb stroked over the corner of his mouth and the pale man chuckled softly.

"You spilled some", Yami whispered and Atemu smiled.

"Next time I'll do better", he said and kissed Yami softly. Yami purred, pushing Atemu down onto his body.

"You can still do better. Please, Até?", Yami softly asked, pushing the pants from the cheeks of Atemu's ass, stroking the soft flesh and boldly going down to stroke the thigh. Atemu moaned pushing their groins together.

"A- Are you sure?", Atemu asking, moaning and pushing himself closer to Yami. Yami nodded, pushing his hands under the soft fabric and stroking the insides of Atemu's legs as far as he could go. He pulled at the skin, hearing Atemu moan against his neck, rubbing his body against Yami's, wanting to feel more. He pushed his pants down to his knees and rubbed against Yami again. He loved this feeling, wanting more. Yami moaned and rubbed back, feeling drops of pre-cum falling on his thigh.

"Até, please...", Yami begged, pulling Atemu closer, still pulling at the skin of Atemu's thigh. Atemu looked at him, kissing his swollen lips softly. He rubbed their members together, loving the feeling of it. He got a small jar from the nightstand opening it carefully, before Yami rubbed back.

"What?", Yami asked, looking at the jar. Atemu laughed, rubbing his nose against Yami's. He put the jar onto the bed and fully undressed Yami, taking the pants off and throwing them next to the bed. He pulled off his own quickly, before taking the jar and bending over to Yami's ear.

"You want to have sex without lube, my love?", Atemu asked, Yami blushing scarlet, as Atemu prepared his fingers. He softly pushed against Yami's body, wanting Yami to arch his back. With his fingers he rubbed against the entrance of Yami's body, the teen moaning loudly and raising his legs. Atemu purred, seating himself on his knees and rubbed Yami's thigh. When Yami moaned, he pushed a finger inside Yami, being gentle as he heard Yami moan. He chuckled, moving his finger, pulling and pushing as he tried to get Yami used to the feeling. It didn't take long before he pushed a second finger in.

The heat was incredible, the tight muscle around his finger trying to reject him. Yami gasped softly at the intrusion, but when Atemu squeezed his penis he moaned. Atemu moved, trying to bury his fingers deep inside Yami, wanting that heat more and more. Suddenly Yami cried out, digging his head even more into the pillows and pushing back against Atemu. Pre-cum leaked over Yami's penis, Atemu wiping it up with his thumb and licking it off with a smirk.

"Again", Yami moaned and Atemu chuckled.

"You like that, huh?", Atemu asked, pushing his fingers inside and nailing the prostate again. Yami cried out again, pushing back against Atemu's hand and making sure that his lover knew that he liked it. Atemu smirked, pushing into that heat, adding a third finger to make sure he could stretch Yami enough. Yami twisted his face in pain, Atemu biting his lips softly, keeping his fingers still except for slight stretching. He pumped Yami's penis again, earning a moan and he smirked, moving his fingers into Yami and again he heard that loving moan. He hit Yami's prostate, hearing that loving cry and decided he had stretched enough.

Atemu's member wept more pre-cum as he coated the flesh with the cold lube. Yami laid panting for air, before he felt how Atemu positioned himself. Slippery hands touched his cheeks, Atemu rubbing noses with him.

"I love you", Atemu said softly and Yami smiled, giving a soft kiss to his lover.

"Love you too, Até", Yami murmured back, preparing himself for what would be coming. Atemu smiled, pushing the tip of his member inside Yami, feeling how Yami tightened his embrace upon him. He pushed on, gently, but quickly as well as the lube was slick and making the intrusion easier.

Yami moaned in pain, softly whimpering as Atemu buried himself fully inside. Atemu had lain his head on Yami's shoulder, he was moaning loudly, panting as the heat engulfed him. He didn't dare moving, afraid he would hurt Yami even more, but he couldn't even move. It was so shocking to be in this heat, this goodness and tightness. Yami moaned softly, moving his hips slightly, making Atemu moan loudly again. Yami chuckled softly, Atemu could still hear the pain.

"No wonder... they call you the... 'Great Pharaoh'", Yami said, teasing Atemu. Atemu purred against his neck, tenderly kissing the soft flesh.

"I can't believe... it would feel this good", Atemu whispered and Yami smiled, softly stroking Atemu's back, moving his hips again. Atemu smiled, pulling out and pushing in again. The heat was lovingly good and both men moaned. They had never felt like this before. Atemu repeated the action, moans filling the air again and Yami moved his hips, trying to meet up with Atemu, wanting it to go faster. Harder even. Atemu moaned, pulling out and roughly thrusting back in. He needed this warmth, he needed this body. His mate, his lover.

Yami screamed, this was good, this was lovely. He was riding back onto Atemu's thrusts, loving the way Atemu was dealing with him, rough, but still loving him. His insides were burning, the knot becoming tighter. He screamed again as Atemu hit his prostate, quickly pulling back and hitting it again. Atemu started screaming too, the heat and tightness were driving him crazy. He felt how muscles clenched around him and he screamed again as he made a rough thrust inside the heat. Yami's legs were around his waist, pushing him closer with every thrust he gave.

Atemu didn't need his hands to let Yami come, another hit to the male's prostate was enough to make Yami scream out his name and splash the seed against their abdomen. Atemu buried himself deep inside, filling the young Demon with his seed, Yami pulling him down on his chest. Atemu lay panting there, not moving. The things moving were their chests and their tails. The black tails were curled around each other, hugging and not letting go.

Yami moaned in loss as Atemu pulled out from him, the young Demon tired and sweating. When they looked at the window, they saw the first rays of Ra shining above the horizon, but it was still early. Atemu cuddled Yami to his chest as he lay down on his side. Yami whimpered softly as the cold surrounded his body. He covered them with the sheets, trying to crawl into the heat that was Atemu's body.

"Sssh, I will hold you", Atemu asked, curling his arms around Yami's somewhat smaller body. Yami smiled.

"Where did you get the lube from? Or was I not your first?, Yami asked, softly playing with Atemu's nipple. Atemu nuzzled him softly, somehow feeling glad that Yami asked him that.

"So the priest think I mate with the women from the harem. Which I don't. I love you Yami, even though I am much older. Please believe me", Atemu softly begged. He felt how a leg was wriggled between his, his own leg taken between the two pale ones of his mate. Their tails were still curled around each other, not intending to let go.

"I love you. I believe you, Até. My mate and lover", Yami murmured softly, cuddling closer against Atemu. The tanned Demon smiled, giving Yami a kiss to his forehead, before hearing the soft purr-like sounds of Yami; indicating he had fallen asleep. Atemu purred softly as well, relishing in their love, falling asleep with his mate in his arms.

**Please leave a comment if you can find the time! (It would make me happier and more likely to update. I have found some more chapters of this story, you see... Chapters I can share... XD)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reviewing. I must admit, I love Yami torture. I'm sorry for not updating any sooner. I actually.. forgot... _  
This is not really a long chapter, but I will try not to forget to update the next chapter somewhere this week. **

**Enjoy!**

/

**Chapter 8**

/

Yami felt good a few hours later when he woke up. He purred softly against Atemu's chest, stroking it softly with his fingertips, loving the sound that came from the older Demon. Rose-red eyes opened to look at Yami and he hugged Yami gently closer, kissing his head. Yami smiled.

"I don't want to leave", he said softly. Atemu sighed softly, it was already late, they had to wash themselves and leave. But he couldn't, he didn't want to let go. Softly he stroked Yami's back, before sitting up. Yami whined softly, sitting up as well and pulling Atemu back.

"Don't, Yami, please", Atemu whispered, but he curled his tail with Yami's gently. Yami lay his head onto Atemu's chest, listening to the heartbeat and sighing softly.

"They will come for you", Atemu murmured softly. Yami nodded softly and Atemu sat up again, holding Yami against his chest, rubbing the teen's back softly. Yami sighed again, letting go and looking around for his clothes. He felt sticky and sweaty, but quickly he put his clothes on and looked at Atemu. Atemu kissed his cheek and Yami sighed. He rose up from the bed and walked towards the door. His heart clenched in his chest, but he walked away and closed the door behind him. He walked through the hallway, breaking out in a run and banging his bedroom door close behind him. He leaned against the door, feeling miserable, tears running down his cheeks.

Yami wiped at his tears, getting his clothes together and stepping into the bathroom. He let the bath run with hot water and he stripped himself from his clothes, stepping into the water and sighed softly. He still wiped his tears away, but they kept falling. And he felt horrible. He washed the seed from his abdomen and his thighs. He used the soap, covering himself up with it, but his hands were not enough. He needed Atemu's hands, the one from his mate. He pulled his knees up against his chest and started crying against them.

/

Atemu didn't feel any better than Yami did. Every time they met in the hallways, he felt a pull towards the younger Demon. At breakfast he kept looking at Yami, who was playing with his food slightly and he really missed Yami while the Council was trying to make his brain into a puddle of boredom. He hoped he acted normal though, or as normal as he could act while he felt as if his heart was ripped out from his chest and ripped into small pieces because he felt so guilty to leave Yami alone.

Once the midday arrived, Seto and Jonouchi announced they would be leaving. Anzu nodded, she would leave as well. Bakura and Marik played out the fact they would miss the girls tenderly, mocking them as well. Malik was the one to drag the boys away and give them a nice 'talk'. Both of the teens came back, rubbing their butts and grumbling in anger. Yugi and Ryou giggled.

"We didn't do anything wrong", Marik whispered, standing at Yami's side, in the middle of him and his lover. Yami looked at him, giving a slight smile, while absently stroking Aries fur. Bakura looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not even laughing your ass off. What's wrong?", the Albino asked, ducking away for the glare that Malik send them. Yami shrugged.

"Nothing much really. Oh, bye Shizuka. Have fun at home and write us, yes?", Yami asked softly when Shizuka walked up to them. He felt how Shizuka's soft lips touched his cheek and he smiled at her, hugging her gently. Atemu softly growled, flicking his tail and trying to look away from the small kiss Shizuka gave his mate. This was horrible! He had to cleanse the spot as quickly as possible. Yami was his mate, his alone!

"Atemu?", Heba asked softly, gently shaking Atemu's shoulder. Atemu snapped out of his thoughts, looking at his stepbrother.

"Yes?", he asked back and Heba tilted his head.

"Are you okay?", he asked softly and Atemu gave a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?", Atemu responded. Heba gave a soft sigh.

"I thought you were upset. I hope this has nothing to do with how Yami feels towards you. For me and Yugi it was a great shock as well", Heba murmured. Atemu chuckled.

"No, it's fine. We have spend some more time talking, but most of the stuff has been figured out. And don't worry, I won't lock the door to my bedroom. Yami is still welcome to come in, I know I can't stop it just like that", Atemu said. He started waving towards the leaving people, seeing how Anzu threw a small hand-kiss towards the three boys and he gritted his teeth. That needed cleaning as well, Atemu thought, as he flicked his tail in anger. Heba rose his eyebrow, looking at Atemu, but didn't brought it up again. Yugi waved as well, Ryou smiling sadly as they said goodbye to their friends.

Yami had placed Aries back onto the ground again, as the Dragons quickly got air beneath their wings, beating the leather appendages with great strength and disappearing behind the clouds quickly. Yami lowered his hand slightly, giving off another small wave, before taking a grip onto Bakura's shoulders. Bakura looked at him, Yami softly rubbing his forehead. Marik shouted, drawing all the attention to them, as Yami's knees gave way and fell.

"Yami!", Yugi yelled in shock, running over to his son, as Bakura held Yami and was talking to him. Heba ran after Yugi, as did Atemu.

"What happened?", Heba asked as Yugi softly wiped the blond bangs from Yami's face and laid his hand upon Yami's forehead. Yami moaned softly, his whole body sore and he felt warm, hot even, as if his insides were boiling.

"Is he okay?", Marik softly asked and he lifted Aries from the ground.

"Let's take him inside", Yugi said and Bakura nodded. He lifted Yami from the floor carefully and they walked inside towards Yami's bedroom. Atemu sighed softly as he stayed outside with Heba for a moment. Again he had the feeling as if something was torn, while he saw how Yami was carried away from them. Heba sighed.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we cause", Heba said softly, as he started walking after the group. Atemu followed him, he needed to get inside again for a small meeting with Duke.

"No problem. I shall ask Isis to come and take a look at Yami, then at least we know what the problem might be", Atemu said and he went into the throne room. He asked Isis to walk with Heba and see what is wrong with Yami, while he would be having the meeting. He would come later that day and see if the younger one was all right. Both Heba and Isis walked through the hallways, Heba being worried and flicking his tail softly. When they reached Yami's bedroom door Heba softly knocked onto it, Isis following him inside. Yami lay on the bed, neatly covered with the sheets. They had put off his shirt, the teen sweating and panting as if he had run the marathon. Yugi sat on the edge of the bed, the Ishtar-family near the sofa where Bakura and Marik sat.

"We'll leave the room", Ryou said softly and he dragged the other three of his family behind him. Heba thanked them, sitting down on a chair he pulled closer to the bed. Isis sighed softly, coming up to the bed and laying her hand onto Yami's forehead. The skin was burning and Yami moaned softly in approval as he felt the soft, but cold touch of Isis' hand. She seated herself on the edge of the bed, stroking through the blond bangs and ending up in Yami's neck. She felt the pulse of him, frowning when it was strange. Sometimes she felt a hard pulse, then a weaker one and sometimes she had to press her fingers against the vein really hard.

She listened to Yami's breathing and his heart, sometimes gently stroking his hair before continuing. She looked at his tail as well, rubbing the skin softly, as if she was trying to detect something wrong. She frowned again, listening to his heart once more and her blue eyes widened when she heard it. It was very soft, but gentle, although it was very weak, as if it was slowly ripped apart. She looked at Yami, who looked back at her and gently shook his head.

"Can I examine him without you looking, please?", Isis asked, looking at both parents and begging them with her eyes. Yugi bit his lip, but then nodded.

"Is there something the matter?", Heba asked, raising up with Yugi. Isis shook her head, giving a gently smile.

"No... just... Maybe a little bit of embarrassing things for your son", Isis said softly. Yugi blushed and Heba nodded. Yugi softly gave a kiss to Yami's forehead before leaving.

"Poor Yami", he softly whispered to Heba. They closed the door, Isis hearing some last words from the rest of the group. She looked at Yami, pushing him down when he wanted to sit up.

"Don't. I know you know, don't tell them", Yami whispered. Isis sighed, sitting down again as she looked at him. She lay her hand over his heart, feeling the two heartbeats softly against her palm.

"I need to tell your parents, my Lord. This is a very serious problem", Isis said, looking him straight in the eye. Yami sighed softly and with a cloth she washed the sweat from his face gently.

"I know... I thought it wouldn't come this far", Yami murmured softly.

"When did you mate, my Lord?", Isis asked softly. Yami looked at her and his blush deepened. The fever was boiling him as he laid upon his bed. He felt miserable, in pain. He took the necklace in his hand.

"Last night", he whispered softly, clenching the necklace in his hand softly. Isis gasped, a hand covering her mouth.

"The first week after mating is dangerous for the submissive one! You! You should be with your mate!", she whispered furiously. Yami started crying.

"I can't be with him", he whispered, turning to his side and curling up. He pulled Aries against him, stroking the soft fur. The Aegypti'acus whined softly, as Isis looked at him, her eyes widening slightly more.

"It's the Great Pharaoh", she murmured, looking at how Yami clenched the necklace tightly in his fist. Yami nodded, sobbing again.

"It hurts so much", he whispered. Isis sighed softly.

"I have to tell your parents. Yami, this is important, even though they might not accept-", she started, but Yami shook his head.

"Please, don't tell them! I will spend time with Até soon, then it will go away, right?", Yami asked. Isis shook her head.

"If you keep up this kind of relationship, you will die. I will tell your parents and the Great Pharaoh. He's responsible for you", Isis said, raising up and walking to the door. Before she opened it, she sighed softly, hearing Yami whimper. She walked outside the room and closed the door behind her. Yugi looked at her, his amethyst eyes filled with worry. He had his tail circled around the one from Heba, feeling scared.

"How is he?", Heba asked softly. Isis looked at them, the debate still in her head.

~~

**Tadaaa, the end of the chapter. =D  
Please leave a review if you can!**


	9. My Apologies

Hello Everyone,

My sincere apologies to everyone who has ever reviewed my stories and has been waiting for an update which never came. I must admit, I am not very busy with life, but I am still not writing my stories the way I should do. I do not get any inspiration for them any longer. I must admit, I haven't had any inspiration do to anything for a long time, but I'm getting better at finding inspiration again and I have recently begun writing something new.

I must admit, because there is no inspiration for my stories any longer, I will never finish them. I sometimes find that my stories start out "okay" and then turn to crap slowly. What I might try is re-write them. Maybe not completely, but I might change/add/delete a few things. I will not promise anything, but I can certainly try.

Please let me work myself out some more and I will try to reward you all with perhaps a new Monarchshipping story or at least a few new chapters.

Thank you all for your support. Your reviews really make my day, even if my sun isn't shining.

Lil' Dark


End file.
